


Perfect spot

by killerweasel



Series: Til the morning comes [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, M/M, Multi, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes strangers have things in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect spot

Title: Perfect spot  
Fandom: Angel/Buffy  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald/Rupert Giles, Xander Harris/Lindsey McDonald, Rupert Giles/Spike  
Word Count: 1,881  
Rating: NC-17  
AU after _To Shanshu in LA_  
Summary: Sometimes strangers have things in common.

**Perfect spot**

The sudden brightness in the room made me flinch and for a very brief second I thought we’d forgotten to close the curtains last night.

“Oh dear lord.”

When the unfamiliar voice reached my ears, my eyes popped open. He was staring at the bed with a mix of horror and shock. I watched him take his glasses off, polish them and then slide the frames back onto his face before he tried to back up through the door. He missed the doorway though, slamming into the bookcase with his back and scattering things onto the floor.

“Five more minutes, mom.” The slumbering figure next to me pulled the blankets over his head.

“I didn’t know... I didn’t think anyone was here.” The man spoke just above a whisper, his shock still evident. “He gave me a key a month ago in case of an emergency.” He stood up a little straighter. “It’s noon!”

My eyebrows went up. Yeah, like that explained everything. “You mind waiting in the hall? I’d like to put some pants on and unless you want to see the show...” I snorted as he dashed out through the door. Then I grabbed my jeans from where they’d landed last night and slid them on.

I ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times and wondered how I looked. It wasn’t like I could just go check in the bathroom mirror. A quick glance at my chest and stomach revealed a number of bruises and bites from the fun we’d had last night. While mine would be gone by this time tomorrow, the ones I’d left on him would stick around for days.

“What can I help you with, sir?” I stepped into the living room, scratching at the mark on my throat.

“Giles. Xander borrowed one of my books without permission and I need it back to finish some research.” His eyes focused on my throat, taking in the scars. Something crossed over Giles’ face that sent a chill down my spine. When he slid his hand into his pocket, I froze.

“Don’t.” The muscles in my bad arm twitched. “It’ll hurt him and he won’t forgive you.”

“You’re a...” Giles shook his head as he sat down on the couch. “Do any of the others know?”

I thought about sitting next to him and changed my mind. Instead, I sprawled my body into the arm chair near the coffee table. “I think they suspect something, but he hasn’t told them yet. He’s afraid of how they’re going to react.” I bit my lip. “Even though living on the Hellmouth with someone who kills things like me was never part of my plan, I’m not going anywhere.”

He was quiet for a few minutes. “Are you going to turn him?”

“No.” The tone of my voice made him blink. “He doesn’t want me to and I like him the way he is.” I stretched my arm out, snagging a tattered book from underneath the cushion of the chair. “I think this is the book you’re looking for, though I don’t know why you’d need one about ways to enhance vampire sex.”

A flush rose up his neck. Giles sputtered something I couldn’t understand. Then I inhaled deeply. The scents that reached my nostrils caused a very wicked smile to cross my lips. “Oh, I see. You’re the one he talks about who has a vampire chained up in his bathtub. And here I thought I was currently the kinkiest person in the room.”

Giles had gone three shades of red. I waited until his hand slipped out of his pocket before I moved. One second I was sitting in the chair and the next I was straddled across his lap, pinning his body against the couch. I leaned in, bringing my mouth to his ear. “If Spike can’t fight back, why bother with the chains at all?” He shivered. “You both like them, don’t you? Turns you on to have someone completely helpless and at your mercy, doesn’t it?”

“He’ll hear us.” Giles squirmed, but other than that, he made no effort to move me. I shifted a little and wasn’t surprised to feel how hard he was.

“Xander won’t be up for hours. We were so busy having fun that I couldn’t go out to hunt. I ended up feeding from him instead.” Giles put his hand on my chest, easing me backwards. I stared at his fingers for a moment. “You know, we’ve got something in common.”

He raised an eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

I brought my hand up, gently running my fingertips over the scars on his knuckles. “We’ve experienced Angel’s darker half up close and personal.” My words were soft, but they caused Giles to go so still beneath me that I couldn’t even hear him breathe.

A thought popped into my head. It was something so dark and twisted I tried to shove it away. I found myself speaking before I realized what I was saying. “That’s why you’re keeping Spike with you. Most of the vampires you meet, you dust without hesitation, killing them before they kill you. Spike’s different though, isn’t he? He’s part of Angel’s bloodline, the closest thing to that gel-haired son of a bitch as you’re going to get. And right now, he’s just as helpless as you were back then.”

His heart rate was going through the roof. I saw his mouth open and close a few times, but no sound came out. “You’re tempted to do to Spike what Angel did to you. You could and no one would stop you, especially not him. But you’re still holding back, clinging to that tiny thread that separates you from becoming the monster. Xander’s friends would be horrified if you took out that rage on Spike. They would never understand the reason. I bet you a million fucking dollars Spike would get it though.”

Giles shook his head. He began to murmur something under his breath and it took me moment to figure out it was just one word. “Look at me, Giles.” When he didn’t, I curled my fingers around his chin, tilting his face until his eyes met my own. “I’ll let you in on a little secret, something Xander doesn’t even know.” I licked my lips. “The same vampire who sired Spike sired me too. She told me your blood tasted like magic and darkness with a hint of earl gray.”

His fist slammed into my jaw, knocking me backwards and off his lap. I twisted in midair to avoid crashing through the coffee table. He was on me five seconds later, punching my face and chest. I let the first few punches connect before I fought back. There was a method to this madness and I knew all about the darkness that rose up inside until you felt like it was going to either drown you or turn you into someone you no longer recognized. And better he take that out on me than someone who couldn’t even defend himself.

I might have been younger, faster, and stronger, but he had two hands and more than enough fighting skills to be a match for me. By the time we’d made it over by the bathroom, we were both bleeding from a half dozen wounds. I let him hit me one more time and then I lashed out, wrapping my hand around his throat and shoving him back against the doorframe. “That’s enough, Giles.” The anger was still sparking in his eyes until I started to tighten my fingers, cutting off his air. “I said that’s enough.”

He grabbed my arm, digging his fingernails into my skin. I didn’t let go until I heard his heart begin to slow down. My fingers uncurled and he dropped to the floor, gasping for breath. I crouched down next to him. “That’s one more thing we have in common. We don’t break. We might bend, but we’ll still fight tooth and nail until we don’t have any life left in our bodies. Well, unlife in my case.” I helped him to his feet and we moved into the bathroom. “Do you feel any better?”

“Actually, yes.” He hissed as I pressed a cloth against the gash on his cheekbone. “Is Drusilla really your sire?”

I nodded. “There was a massacre at a party I was attending in Los Angeles. Angel looked a room full of evil lawyers in with a couple of very pissed off vampires. Two people made it out of there. One was still alive and the other was me.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, why aren’t you with her now?”

“Hold still.” I let the cloth drop from my fingers and ran my tongue along the wound instead. Giles groaned softly. After a few swipes, the gash stopped bleeding. “She’s right, you do taste like that.” I chuckled. “Long story short, Angel went dark without losing his soul in the process. Part of that is my fault. After he set Darla and Drusilla on fire, they left Los Angeles. I didn’t even know they were gone until he told me.”

A drop of blood fell from a split in his lip. I reached out, catching it on my fingertip. He swallowed a couple of times as I sucked my finger clean. “You know, we could finish what we started.”

Giles stretched his arm out, pushing the bathroom door closed. Then he twisted the lock into place. “What are you going to tell Xander when he sees the bruises and cuts on your face?”

“I’ll say I thought you were a burglar and we fought until I realized who you were. Then it explains your wounds too.” I crooked my finger, motioning for him to come closer. This time it was him straddling my lap. “I think I’ll leave this part out.”

“Good idea.” He snaked his hand between us, working on getting our belts loose. I made sure to take care of the wounds on his face, leaving the one on his lip for last. My mouth met his just as he wrapped his hand around our cocks. I kissed him deeply, taking my time to taste him on my tongue.

He whispered things to me while jerking both of us off, things no one else had heard before. I countered with a few secrets of my own, revealing more to him in the next few minutes than I had to anyone else in years. Whatever happened here in this room would stay here, so the words would never be heard by anyone else. By the time he twisted his fingers in just the right ways, I felt lighter than I had in ages.

I brought his hand to my mouth and took my time cleaning the traces of our releases off of it. “If it’s okay with you, I’d like to meet Spike.” Technically, Spike was related to me now. “He’s safe with you; I don’t think you need to keep him chained any more. Unless that’s part of a game you’re playing.”

Giles eased his body off of mine. “He’s going to smell you all over me.”

“Good. That’ll make it even more fun when we meet.”


End file.
